life_of_objectfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of Object Wiki:Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reasons we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as their past accords. While not a rule, check the manual of style before you edit. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. All users #'Do not vandalize.' Vandalism greatly damages pages' developements and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. #'Be free of spamming.' Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. #'Swear all you want.' Swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn, fuck, n****...) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. #'Having more than one account (Sockpuppet).' Unless the account is for testing or for humor, you may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. #'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. #'Do not excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding)'. You may tell an vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. #'Do not reveal all personal information.' Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. #'Do not post adult content into this wiki'. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore and pornography will not be tolerated. #'Do not discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors, and creates social conflicts. #'Do not start or be involved in edit wars.' We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. #'Do not add and/or create fanon materials to articles.' You can, however, add fanon contents on the fan page, your blog posts, user pages, or the articles' comment sections. #'Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed.' Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. #'Do not flamebait or otherwise intimidate users.' Not only does this create social conflicts between users, it makes the user targeted look bad, along with the account responsible of the attack. #'Do not use offensive jokes.' Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. #'Do not impersonate other users.' Attempting to use a username, or make edits attemping to mock the targeted user is discouraged, and your account may be blocked indefinetly. #'Do not spread rumors or gossip about other users.' Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). #'Try to use English-language content.' This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. #'Do not advertise in the comments.' Same with spamming, advertising is forbidden. Chat In addition to the above rules, spamming emoticons is also against the rules. Users with given powers '''Be aware that even though you have been user-righted, the regular rules still apply to your account.' #'Use the powers correctly, and act in good faith.' Blocking is meant to be preventive, not punitive. #'Be a good example.' As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. #'Be humble and calm towards users' opinions.' Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attidude or actions they see as wrong. #'Try to be serious in wiki conflicts.' Administrators, bureaucrats, content & discussion moderators should be serious in social conflicts, vandalism, and other wiki conflicts. Creating, participating, or otherwise encoraging or kicking up a serious issue is highly unacceptable for a user with given powers. #'Do not abuse privileges or powers.' Blocking users for no reason, or adding unnecessary protection to pages is frowned upon, and may lead to privileges being revoked. #'Block with reason.' Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki. Try to leave a given reason that is detailed for the block, especially if the block duration is over 1 month or indefinite. Category:Policy Yes, I know this Wiki is a place for you to put your recommended characters and ideas for the show, but there are rules. Otherwise, we'd end up like a dysfunctional society, and I know the majority of people don't want that to happen. 'And I'Technically it was the BFDI fan fiction wiki; I just adopted from the rules page and changed some things.' spake all these words, saying ...' ①② Vandalism is not cool. I saw it a few times on the fan fiction wiki. Basically, vandalism online is what it is in real life: You edit the article only to make a brilliantly pointless statement, or something inappropriate or offensive. I think spam and links to viruses also count as vandalism. ④ No nonsense. I am so sorry to any people coming directly from the Fan Fiction wiki, but this may include some of your favourite pages such as... #'Camps.' I see them everywhere, whether it involves object show characters or humans. As of November 2, 2015, the most popular pages consist of 50% camps. (The others are asset pages, none of the top pages on the Object Show Fanonpedia consist of fan stories.) #'Hurt and heals.' Once the bane of the BFDIFFW's past, I still don't trust them as much. #'Certain memes.' We do not glorify violence, we only mention it. And I'm still not comprehending the MLG stuff - that type of humour for twelve-year-olds is puerile in my opinion. (Sorry ...) ⑦⑧ Do not plagiarise. You will get kicked out of college You will make the original author(s) feel bad about themselves. This includes the thievery of original characters unless given permission. ⑪ Don't be a dictator if you're not. ⑬ The revelation of personal information is forbidden. Stalking strangers is bad, stalking people that you haven't seen is even worse. Just don't do it. ⑮ Do not discriminate against attributes such as those listed below. An example will also be given of unacceptable behaviour. #'Race.' "We hate you because you're purple." #'Sex.' "You're a girl, get out." #'Sexual orientation.' "That's so gay." #'Religion.' "No polytheists allowed!" #'Nationality.' "We were at war with your country, so you're stupid." #'Age.' "Hahaha you're so old!" #'Income.' "The rich are always crooks." #'Disability.' "See, that's r''edacted." ⑯ '''Do not edit war.' 'And I spake those rules I couldn't care less about' ⑤ Sockpuppeting is bad. Having two accounts will be played out by the official Wikia rules. ⑫ 'Here's where I differ' In other words, here are the parts I have changed from the original Fan Fiction Wiki. ③ Swear all you want if you embed it in the characters' dialogue. Just don't be rude and swear to other users. ⑥ Let's not be xenophobic, and accept people's languages. Of course, any language is allowed provided you have a translation in English, the official language of the Wiki. ⑨ Just as literature is never-ending, neither are pages here. Edit a page, no matter how old it is. But there is a catch. If a fact occurs that appeared before your edit, do not change it. ⑩ Usernames are unimportant. It's not the name that matters, it's their actions. Just as long as the username is not really inappropriate. Notes